


I Didn't Mean to Take Up All Your Sweet Time

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus takes Isabelle under her wing to train her to be a better Smasher, but with all the female Smashers under free use, their attempt to get training in keeps getting interrupted by the boys. Anonymous commission.





	I Didn't Mean to Take Up All Your Sweet Time

"Thank you so much for helping me train!" Isabelle said, as she got underneath the weight s for the very first time. She was as chipper as could be about the prospect of training to become a serious contender, to get better and stronger and faster in a fight. She brought her paws up to the bar and took a deep breath, looking to her trainer and the source of her confidence: Samus. With Samus Aran doing the work in training her, there felt like nothing Isabelle wouldn't be able to do. "So you'll help me?" In her workout clothes of a tight crop top and shorts her curves were all but spilling out of, she was maybe over-eager with a bit too much naivety for her own good.

Samus got her hands underneath the barbell, ready to catch it if anything happened. She was rather amused by the way that Isabelle wanted to go right to bench pressing to start things off, so adorable and chipper it almost brought a smile to her face. "I'm right here to help you," she said, in position to spot for her. "Ready when you a--ugh." Samus looked back over her shoulder, eyes narrowing as she felt the groping hands upon her ass, turning to find that Ryu was behind her with a big smirk and his hands all over her taut backside. "Let's do this," she said, trying her best to ignore the presence behind her.

Isabelle lifted the barbell up steadily, her hands fumbling a bit in trying to find a good way to grasp it, but Samus started her on some pretty easy weights for a reason; the first day of their partnership was going to be about measuring where Isabelle was and learning where she could go from there, what to improve and what she could do. Spotting her was more about good form and formality, which only further frustrated Samus, given the fact Ryu was all over her ass, fondling her through her zero suit, and she really couldn't do anything about it. Free use was just an everyday part of being a Smasher, as irritating as it was for Samus to have to deal with.

"I'm doing it!" Isabelle said, gasping as the pride took her. she was aware the weights probably weren't anything too serious, but that didn't stop her from being excited about it Just being able to bench press anything was a good step for Isabelle, as she looked up toward Samus for guidance. Look, I'm doing it, I'm--" But Samus wasn't there anymore. The hands helpfully tucked under the barbell to keep it upright were Ken's, and a big human cock draped itself across her face as she let out a whine. "Oh, Ken! You're going to help me, too?"

"I am," Ken said, reaching out for Isabelle's top tugging it away from her ample chest, exposing her cleavage and his cock in toward it. "Here, do some curls instead, that will help you more." He guided her hands and arms into a place where she wouldn't be in the way of his getting up over her, his balls dangling upon her face as he sank his cock into her cleavage and began to thrust with deep, adoring strokes into her furry tits. "That's a special kind of soft," he groaned. "Now do it like this."

Even though he was fucking his tits and teabagging Isabelle, he did actually teach the cute dog girl how to curl with the weights, his fingers under the bar to guide her along up and down in a steady motion bringing her plenty of pleasure and excitement. It was the best way to go for him, as he delighted in pushing down her cleavage, thrusting his cock on deep while also giving Isabelle the direction she needed to work best at lifting the weights, downright helpful in how he walked up and availed himself of her chest so shamelessly.

Off to the side, Samus was up against the wall, a hole ripped in the smart fabric of her zero suit--a thankfully-resealing material that otherwise would have cost her a fortune thanks to how often guys just walked up and fucked her--with Ryu balls deep in her ass, thrusting greedily forward to claim her fine backside, pushing on carelessly and bringing about lots of feelings and desires at once that Samus just had to take. "Ken had better not mess up with her," Samus groaned. "If he does, I'm kicking his ass, then I'm kicking your ass for not even being able to wait until I was done spotting her to do anal."

Ryu snickered and smacked Samus's ass, pretty shamelessly just keeping up the pace without any real care for what she was saying, too busy having his fun with her ass to mind any of that. He got his fun and with that in mind he didn't really care about much else, having his way with Samus and embracing the careless excitement of doing with her whatever he wanted. It was too much fun for him to care much about any of the rest; she wasn't going to hurt him, because Ken wasn't going to fuck up. Ryu was sure of that, and he let it guide everything he did in pounding Samus's ass as hard as he could, right up to the rush of hot, gooey ecstasy he pumped into her waiting, tight back door.

Samus was an annoying, reluctant mess as she felt Ryu cum in her ass, but fuck if it didn't bring her over the edge whether she liked it or not, shivering and clinging to the wall as she tried to get through all this, feeling like she just had to hope for the best in not having this whole training session get completely derailed.

Ken kept up the steady work of guiding Isabelle, pumping his cock down her cleavage to the pace of her curls, loving every second of this twisted game he played with Isabelle's cute and curvy body, until he was blowing a big load down her chest, groaning in intense relief as he gave in to it and busted a nut down her workout top, filling it with cum before he drew back, letting his cock drag along her face and ooze a bit more cum onto her fur there. "You did great," he said, patting the dog girl on the head. "Nice work, you can take it from here."

"Thanks, Ken!" Isabelle said, keeping up the crunches as Samus stumbled back over to her again. "Is my form good, Samus?" she asked. "Ken showed me these."

"Yeah, you're doing nice, just bring them up higher." Samus brought her fingers under the bar again to guide her. "Without some useless dickhead in the way to care more about getting off than your full motion, you should bring them up about this far." Getting anything done in the gym was an endless, frustrating bout of struggle with the way guys could just grab and fuck them at any second, but Samus was always pretty determined to make it work, and now that she had Isabelle wanted to be trained, she felt extra responsible for making sure things went smoothly, as it wasn't just her own workout on the table now.

Isabelle remained chipper as she worked at the bench pressing through the rest of the set, finally setting the barbell down. "What do we do next?'

"Next is squats," Samus said, guiding Isabelle over and doing her best to ignore the way that Pikachu Libre was getting pounded on the bench beside them. The gym was just kind of always like this, always dealing with the weirdness of what came, and all any of the girls could do was accept it and try to make the most of the situation regardless. Everyone got their workout time in in spite of everything else that happened, so it was generally taken as just as a bother in the way of everything else, particularly by Samus.

Isabelle took hold of a pair of weights and got steady into position. Samus helped show her proper squat form for the first few dips, but she was able to take it just fine from there once she got a nice handle on the task. "I can do that," she said, and began to follow in her own path, working herself up and down in a way that had her round, furry butt lowering itself down toward the floor in a way sure to get attention before very long, and Isabelle didn't even get to do her squats for very long before someone slipped in underneath her and got to work at guiding her down onto his cock with very little hesitation or shame in the course of this mess.

Only a few squats in, hands grabbed at her shorts. A smirking and eager Villager slipped underneath his assistant and her plump ass, guiding positioning himself proudly over her with his cock right under her pussy, so that as she squatted down, she was coming down onto his cock and fucking herself down onto him. With tense gasps, Isabelle whined, "I hope this doesn't cost me my balance," as she did her best to work through this whole mess, riding Villager's cock through the pace of her squats, taking him down and giving in to the pressures and weirdness that followed. She didn't have much of a choice here, just taking on whatever was going on and accepting all of this with a bright smile

As she did so, hands groped her ass, Villager lying on the gym floor, happy to give up a little bit of dignity for the chance to have Isabelle working along his cock, her snug pussy feeling great around his cock as she worked her way down it, so passively accepting the pleasure, also so oddly eager. There wasn't much sense to be found here, just the wild and uncomposed delight of Isabelle tending to his cock with a careful and dutiful but entirely incidental delight, right through to her hot and intense orgasm, one that had Isabelle moaning and shivering as she came from the swells of excitement and lust that that she had not in any way been expecting, joined with the excitement of Villager pumping his cum into Isabelle and filing her up.

Once more, Samus's attempts to instruct and to guide Isabelle were thrown horribly out of whack by unwanted attention seemingly meant just to frustrate her. This time it was Simon and Richter Belmont, both grabbing her and guiding her down, Simon's cock plunging into her throat while Richter filled her pussy, the two vampire hunters getting right to the chance to greedily spitroast her together, hammering forward with reckless and wild thrusts driven by as desperate and firm a need as possible. There wasn't a damn thing Samus could do but take it, accepting the hard thrusts pounding into her, filling her, inducing pleasures that she felt lost to amid the pulse of utter desire.

This felt too good and Samus hated it. Letting a couple meatheads fuck her mouth and pussy in the gym while she tried her best to focus on training Isabelle was bad enough, but the fact that it got her wet and had her moaning around Simon's cock as he fucked her face was what really got her stuck, feeling the tension and frustration of being totally locked in this situation, annoyed but too turned on to really express that announce very well, every distraction in her way a mess of something as overwhelming as could be. They kept thrusting and bucking on with one goal in mind, and all Isabelle could do was take it as they came inside of her, as she felt the rush of pure, throbbing heat take her, winding her up and carrying her away, cum pumping into her at either end and leaving her as tense as could be.

"That's enough gym for one day," Samus groaned, pulling back from them and looking to Isabelle, who kept squatting in spite of the cum dripping from her pussy. "Let's go do some team battles for a little while, I want to see you fight."  
***********************  
The team of Samus and Isabelle looked downright bizarre in the midst of the other teams in the four-team fight. Mario and Luigi were brothers, Fox and Falco were shipmates, Pit and Dark Pit were sort of the same person. It made them feel more mismatched than normal, but Samus saw that as a good sign. "We're up against teams who know what they're doing, which means our skills are going to be challenged by their coordination," she explained, holding her gun steady. "Don't take it to heart if we don't do well, because we're going to watch the fight back a lot and figure out how to improve."

Isabelle gave a steady nod. 'I'm ready. Let's do our best!"

"Go!" the announcer shouted, and all the boys were at a standstill, looking at one another, then back to the girls. It was a foreboding silence, one that left Isabelle confused but had Samus groaning in certain, knowing worry about what was coming and what their silence probably meant.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Samus groaned, and before Isabelle would ask what was happening, it was too late: the guys were already upon them and there wasn't much chance to be able to speak up or do anything about this now.

Fox and Falco rushed their fellow furry, tugging up her skirt and guiding her down onto her hands and knees. For a moment, Isabelle thought she was being grabbed to be thrown and tossed off into the fray and away from her partner, but instead she was lined up on her hands and knees for a big, rough spitroasting that followed fast and hard, reckless in the pace of wild, fervid excitement that ensued swiftly upon her and left Isabelle with no chance or grounding to deal with all of this, a pair of thick cocks plunging into her mouth and pussy, just taking her without any care or control, no hesitation for what was to come. They just took to pounding away at her fast and raw, letting go of all hang-ups and worries for the sake of total surrender.

Isabelle was looking to fight, and this was hardly a fight of any kind, but she took it all in stride as she got fucked form either end, big cocks pounding away with careless delight, single-minded focus and vigor bringing about something direct and wild, a reckless pulse of desire hitting her just right as she accepted the weirdness of getting fucked, and in that pleasure found an odd sort of delight, waves of rushing lust washing across her with every pass, and all she had to do was accept and advance upon these ideas, to give up to them utterly. She didn't really have a choice; even if it derailed a fight completely, such was just the nature of this situation and of her complete surrender. They came inside her, and all Isabelle could do was take it.

In an even more hazy and messy position, Samus had not just one team to deal with, but the other two. Mario and Luigi had torn at her outfit to expose her holes, and proceeded to double penetrate her with a vigor and primal heat as fast and reckless as possible. Samus didn't have much of a choice in enduring everything that came rushing over her; it just happened in waves of power and heat getting to her again and again, leaving her dizzily aching, lost, coming undone at the sames as each powerful thrust hammered into her. She wasn't ready for this any more than she was ready for Pit and Dark Pit to be shoving their cocks into her face, taking turns thrusting into her mouth with deep and vigorous thrusts meant to utterly overwhelm her.

Samus really had no way to deal with everything they did to her, a rush of pressure and aggression moving as swiftly and firmly forward as possible, driven by pleasures too intense to be able to deal with. She didn't have much of a base here, unable to ground herself under the misplaced weight of all these sensations. With two angel dicks alternating rounds in her mouth and a pair of bothers double penetrating her, there was no time for Samus to even sort of vent her frustrations through some hard fighting and a well matched round of smashing. Instead, her holes were the ones getting smashed, and all Samus could do was take it, burning up under the weight of this steadily-creeping heat, rushing through her messier and stronger with each pass. It was a deeply infuriating mess of pleasure, and Samus could do nothing but succumb as the brothers flooded her holes with cum and the angels came on her face.

Fox hooked his arms under the short dog girl's legs and positioned her into a full nelson, pulling her ass greedily down onto his cock and drilling her fiercely from behind. Isabelle really couldn't have imagined being stuffed with cock so harshly and aggressively, but she felt ready to try and roll through it for all she could, whining under this heaving aggression as she got folded in half and taken, used as thoroughly and wildly as she could have ever imagined. Falco stepped up to the front with his own cock shoving into her pussy, which was nicely on display with her legs up and spread, the two space furries greedily sandwiching Isabelle's body against their s and having their way with her as harshly as they could.

"This isn't what I was expecting, but this feels really good!" Isabelle barked, happily taking on these hard thrusts, cheeks flush as all the panting, heaving pleasure got to her. Isabelle was always more accepting and ready for these sorts of things, taking a good, upbeat attitude about free use and how the interruptions got in the way of things, and she was tirelessly committed to the pleasure she found in it. "I just hope this doesn't mean we've already lost." With a sweet laugh, Isabelle gave up to this raw double teaming, and for all her trouble found herself happily overwhelmed by a gooey double creampie, left gasping and shuddering under the utter surrender and desire that came with giving herself up completely to these pleasures.

Samus was in for a whole lot of mess now as the Mario brothers and the angels took to double double teaming her in ways that she felt horribly unprepared for. Mario and Luigi shoved their cocks into her mouth at the same time, fucking it with deep strokes back and forth, a reckless and aggressive push into pleasure proving as wild and untameable as could be. She forced her mouth as open as she could for it, but even then it paled in comparison to the pressure of having Dark Pit and Pit both pushing their cocks into her ass at the same time, concentrated and confident strokes overwhelming her with the steady and unflinching advance of this touch, this untamed and wicked attempt to take her.

The pressure was intense, but Samus was determined to get through it, keeping the steady indulgences in her mouth and her ass from getting to her as she sucked on Luigi and Mario as best she could, dizzy under the weight and heat of all this pressure that they pushed into her with. There was a lot happening and all of it was really just too much for Samus to handle, but she was determined to try and to make this work as she leaned int to the pleasure, as she allowed something potent and weird to take hold of her, right up to an orgasm she felt deeply furious to be pushed to. Her body tightened up as she gave in, her climax accentuated by the flood of cum into her loosened up and gaping ass, while her mouth overfilled with cum, which spilled down her chin and dripped to the floor, completely hazy and reckless frustration holding onto her with tight and heated surrender.

The furries dragged Isabelle over toward Samus, the two of them ending up back to back with one another as Fox and Falco happily plunged into their mouths and got right to hammering away at them together, the two teammates held tightly together while their throats were suddenly taken by cocks plunging their ways harshly down. It made the girls choke and shiver in surprise, the twisting rush of pressure and heat doing very abrupt and reckless things to them as they accepted this hard double teaming, facefucked beside one another. "Think of it as a team building exercise," Falco taunted as he pushed on carelessly.

Neither could say anything in response with dicks down their throats. Both Samus and Isabelle just gagged on the gags plunging down their gullets, taking on this raw oral pressure as best they could amid the feelings of pressure and panic that just kept coming, doing their best to handle it and doing so pretty well in all honesty, but this was still not the fight they had been expecting, as they gagged in unison amid the rapid thrusts, hands taking hold of their heads so the two speedy spacefarers could fuck their mouths with all the wild heat and vigor they were known for in their fights. It was too much to deal with, an endless swell of aggressive pressure keeping the wild and twisted pace up, right up until they pulled back, blasting them in the face with cum and leaving them dizzily, hotly helpless.

The Mario brothers got at them next, turning them around and shoving their faces together. Isabelle moved on instinct and cock-drunk excitement as she began to kiss Samus, dizzily giving up to this whole mess and licking the cum off of her face, and however much Samus wanted to be frustrated about this situation, Isabelle was a cute wreck kissing her all over and she just had to give in to that and melt under the desires and tensions upon her. She met the kiss and held Isabelle tight against her while Luigi plunged into her pussy from behind and Mario took Isabelle's hole with a similar firmness, providing a nice, strong pounding with deep strokes all recklessly driven by as firm and forward a desire as they could muster.

Isabelle helped drag Samus down with her into enthusiasm and surrender, pushing careless into the idea of pure surrender, a pleasure getting stronger and messier by the second, bringing about rushes of ecstasy that couldn't be beaten. It just happened in waves of endless excitement, deepening surrender bringing about something getting fiercer and messier with each pass. The brothers fucked them both carelessly, inducing pleasures that had them lost to this excitement and to something as direct and shameless as could be, and all either woman could do was take it, licking the cum off of each others' faces while Mario and Luigi pumped their pussies full of even more.

Pit and Dark Pit were about to make the two girls sixty-nine to each the cum out of each other, but that wasn't going to happen with how much height difference there was between the two. SO instead, Isabelle found herself riding Dark Pit reverse cowgirl style, plump butt bouncing and jiggling up and down his cock, while Samus's face was shoved between her furry thighs and forced to eat her creampied hole while Pit jammed into her ass once more, not filling it as snugly as when the two angels were in there together, but it was still penetration ,and still more than enough to leave Samus frayed and shivering as she succumbed to this whole mess of desire and weirdness together.

They did their best to handle all this pleasure together, to endure the wild thrusts and pressures upon them, Samus messily eating Isabelle out and lapping up all the cum oozing out of her tight pussy, their asses getting taken by a pair of angles and everything about this wild, weird situation proving as directly intense and strange as could be. This whole match was as far off the rails as could be, and all Samus could do now was accept it, keeping up her pace of eating Isabelle out while Dark Pit fucked the assistant's ass hard, bringing about a nice, noisy orgasm from Isabelle that had her hollering and blushing and totally losing herself to this pleasure, as excitable and hot as she could possibly be. The angels came next, and as the cum pumped into her ass, Samus yielded for one last orgasm.

The two girls slumped in exhaustion against one another, forfeiting the fight due to having been fucked too much to want to go on, while the guys all put their dicks away and got to fighting, Fox and Falco immediately opening fire once the girls were carted off.  
***************************  
"That was a good day, we got a lot done!" Isabelle was determined to not let anything get in the way of her chipper attitude as she walked into the sauna with Samus, a towel wrapped around her midsection as she settled in to relax after a long day. The sauna was a nice way to relax all those troubles away, after tough training, after the 'match', after a bit more training and endurance testing past that as the gym proved a bit more empty and able.

"Yeah, that didn't go too badly, in spite of everyone's best efforts." Samus settled comfortably down onto the bed, undoing her towel slowly and easing back against the wall. The steam and heat of the sauna room made for a nice end to the tensions in her body. She hadn't really pushed herself much as she simply watched and paid careful attention to how Isabelle was doing, but her stress and general frustration levels were certainly high enough to compensate. "But this is how I like to wind down on a training day. Once we get serious about your regimen, we'll be coming here a lot to unwind. I don't believe in over-exerting yourself, and some time to ease down from a workout will help get you out of that mindset."

"I like the sound of that." Isabelle watched Samus unveil her own body, and figured she ought to do the same, letting her towel fall open. It was just the two of them in there anyway, and Samus had already eaten her out earlier in the day; Isabelle took the whole thing as a sign that Samus was now comfortable with Isabelle enough to be naked around her, which was its own sort of relief. Isabelle eased back in place, closing her eyes and letting the warmth of this weird situation grab ta her, sensations tugging her down as she settled into a serene sense of acceptance now, ready to just take this whole warmth on and give in to it for whatever she could find in the relaxation of its embrace.

Relaxing was nice in theory, but they weren't alone for very long, as Incineroar slipped into their sauna and took his place down between them, the big cat Pokemon sitting in between the two with a smirk on his face and his big cock dangling between his legs. He was shameless about the chance before him as he got comfortably into place and let them keep talking just a little longer.

Samus did her best to ignore Incineroar and everything about his presence as she remained firmly in place and doing her best to just relax. "We'll start tomorrow on your proper training. I don't like to do back to back days, but this was just a test, and I feel like you didn't get pushed too far. Now that I know where you are, I'm more confident in starting you on an actual regimen."

"That sounds great!" Isabelle chirped. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Samus, I'm really excited to get stronger and scarier!" She put her paws up and made a scary face to try and match that, before falling back with a smile and a laugh, only for the back of her head to nestle its way into a waiting paw from Incineroar.

He'd let it go on long enough, and decided it was time to let the pleasure follow. He guided both Isabelle and Samus's heads in toward his lap, guiding them into place, and they moved easily, both brought to the big, aching cock between his legs, standing strong at attention. He'd seen them in the gym and almost wanted to make his move then, but Ryu and Ken got to them first, and he decided he was best off waiting for his spot when they were alone and it was just him.

Their mouths settled onto his cock firmly, and both began to lick along the dick with a clam and firm adoration, neither Isabelle nor Samus in a mood to get too overwhelmed with everything they did. They felt like a relaxing and almost lazy double blowjob was the call here, and Incineroar was fine with that, letting them lick and kiss along his cock with a bit less energy and intensity than they'd been showing through the day. Loving licks up and down, a careful approach driven by something restrained and relaxed; it was the perfect way to cap off their day, with Incineroar patient and ready to free use them however they were ready to be used, a slow wind-down he could get into after his own intense gym day.

Isabelle didn't want to say it out loud, but she was actually pretty happy to be sharing a cock with Samus again. She'd had so much fun today even with all the sex, and she loved the idea of spending more time with Samus, getting closer to her and sinking into this pleasure more readily, more happily. She was ready for all of it, and saw Samus getting a bit more into it too thanks to Isabelle's company and infectious peppiness. It helped ease Samus's attitude up, and as a bonus, they got Incineroar off real hard with their combined licking and adoring, bringing him to a loud, hot orgasm, one that had him blowing his load all over their pretty faces and bringing about a soft, soothing sort of bliss.

But he wasn't done yet, hands gripping the backs of their heads tighter now as the opportunity took hold of him and he moved to get what he wanted. "Relaxing is nice," he growled, "but..." He pulled Isabelle sharply down onto his cock, the poor shiba inu gagging under the force of the thick cock plunging down into her throat, as he worked her up and down his shaft without any hesitation or worry, leaving her dizzy and helpless under a lot of pressure and sensation that just kind of happened at once. He shifted before too long to lift Isabelle up and pull Samus down instead, pushing his chances by using both of them firmly.

Samus choked his cock down just as hard. The back and forth pressure of both of them taking turns getting rough bursts of facefucking in made for a less than relaxing sort of experience, something that wound them up a bit, faces already blasted with cum and the intense expectations upon them proving wild, a bit hazy and hot, drooling on Incineroar's cock back and forth, left gasping for air when they weren't, just totally ravaged and taken by this chaos. It was a lot to handle, and Incineroar was completely unashamed of how he used them, pushing on stronger and wilder until finally he blew his load all over their faces, erupting with hot spurts of cum that splashed across their faces once more. Two messy facials layered on top of one another, all from the same hung and virile Pokemon.

It was with Isabelle and Samus drawing hazily back and blasted with his cum that Incineroar took his leave, getting up and walking away while the girls lay panting and ruined.

"Great, now we'll have to wash up again," Samus groaned.

But Isabelle wore a big smile under all of that cum, as she settled comfortably back in her seat ."That's okay," Isabelle purred. "I'm just happy to spend more time with you, and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
